Just like a movie
by VT233
Summary: Serena's dream never changed, she always wanted to be an actress and an opportunity finally came with non other than Dan Humphrey as a director. This is a Serena-Collin-Dan fiction. Will have more Gossip Girl characters later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! So I think that I can't really stop writing derena fics. It seems like everytime I finish one, I instantly start writing another one.**

 **This fic is kind of different, it'll have lots of characters and I think it's going to be a long fic. I really really hope you like it :)**

* * *

Checking herself in the mirror, she decided she should change the dress she was wearing. It's just not good enough, she thought to herself before taking it off and throwing it over the bed where dozens of other dresses were laid after being tried on by her. It has to be perfect, she kept telling herself going over little details in her head. This is the day she's been anticipating since forever. She can't ruin this, she will do anything to make it happen. Chances like these don't come around daily, heck sometimes they never come around but to her it did and she was sure as hell she's going to make the best out of it. Thinking of it now, she can't remember a day where she didn't want this. She could still remember her four year old self being asked by her mommy " _What do you want to be when you're a grown up?"_ And her answer that never changed, her answer that went on with her and grew big with her dreams and studies. She wanted to be it when she was four years old, she loved it by eleven and worked for it at eighteen. She graduated at twenty one, and the twenty six Serena Van Der Woodsen still wants the same thing. She wants to be an actress.

Sure, she had acted before, but this time it was different. This was a chance she had been re-given. She couldn't believe how it happened and she wasn't even sure why it did but she was really happy about it.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _Don't" she said making sure some tears prickled from her eyes "Just don't say a single word, don't tell me you love me and don't try and explain what you did" she was shaking now and every single person in the room suddenly shifted their attention to her. "How could you do this to me? We went through hell together and we managed to make it, but this I don't think I can …No… I know I can't handle" Serena was so emotional it was as if she wasn't auditioning. The room fell silent as she thanked them and turned her heels happy to see she made them speechless._

 _She was proud of her audition, she had a pretty good feeling about it and she knew that they liked her by the way they were looking at her. Yet, her manager's phone call apologizing proved her wrong as she was told that another actress got the part._

Not a week went by, and Serena got yet another call from her manager, telling her that another director took over the movie, and they watched her audition tape and liked it. They asked for her to audition again so they could see her live. What are the chances of this happening? She thought to herself, but she wasn't one to question fate and she knew that she had to work twice as hard to get this role because she was lucky enough to get a second chance.

Looking at the mirror one last time, she went over every inch of herself from her blond hair that was pulled up tight in a ponytail, to the tad of makeup she wore. Her eyes traveled down to observe the light green dress she finally decided to wear, and her navy Jimmy Choo that always brought her luck. Serena could finally say that she was ready to go so she descended the stairs of her and her boyfriend's place, and she took a seat on the white couch waiting for Colin to arrive and take her to her audition.

As she waited, all kind of thought went through Serena's head. Serena is many things, but most of all she's a dreamer. She always aims high and works for what she likes and right now she was dreaming of being in this movie, achieving fame and having the greatest boyfriend. A smile crossed her face at the thought of it all. She was just so excited for her acting career to finally kick in, she knew once she's there, she had to kick with her feet and arms to swim. She just needed that little push, and after it she's willing to do whatever to make it work. And right now, that little push seemed to be so close and real.

"What are you smiling about?" said Colin as he entered the place. He was in his navy blue Armani suit, her favorite. And he cracked a smile showing his dimples, one of the many things she fell in love with.

"Were you thinking about how sexy and good looking you'll look on the red carpet? I know you were" he said teasing her. He knew her so well, it was as if he always knew what she was thinking about. He knew every little detail about her, and was pretty familiar with her dreams. Serena got up from the couch and headed towards him taking his tie and fixing it before moving her hand to his hair, fixing it a little. She smiled when she checked how handsome he looked and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on we're going to be late" she said excitedly taking his hand and running to the car.

Xx

Going through her lines for just another time, Serena was starting to feel unbelievably nervous. This wasn't just like any other audition, this time they knew who she was and they were expecting something from her. It wasn't a blind meet-up anymore. She kept shaking her legs, making a sound every time her heels hit the floor, the yet-to-be a famous actress, didn't know if she wanted them to finally call her or if she needed more time to receive what could be the biggest news of her life. Usually, she would make herself busy by talking to some of the actors there, but this time it was just her and Colin who knew better than to talk to her when she's like this.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen" a deep voice called her and she stood up abruptly fixing her dress and started to walk towards the big brown door.

"Hey" a voice she's grown to love interrupted her. "Good luck" he said as she turned around to see what he wanted to say. She sent him a smile and thanked him, before she opened the door and entered the small room where auditions were being held.

Serena entered the room expecting at least three to four people sitting there like the last time, only to be surprised by a single man's back who was currently talking on the phone. As soon as she closed the door and he heard the click, he turned around looking at her and sent her an apologetic look throwing her a "just a second" sign with his finger.

"Alright Jake, I'll call you later I have a business meeting right now" and with that he closed the phone and headed towards Serena putting his hand out.

"Miss Serena, I'm glad you agreed with meeting us again" he said smiling at her. "Daniel Humphrey" he added introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you" answered Serena slightly blushing and followed him to the small table where they sat, because he actually had no intentions of hearing her rehearsal at the moment.

"Before we start this, I just need you to know that the reason you weren't chosen last time wasn't because your lack of talent, it was because the last director already had someone in mind, someone who could pleasure him." Serena was shocked by how honest this man was. She just nodded her head knowing that he wanted to continue.

"I am the writer of the movie, and I originally had no intentions of directing it until I found out about the last director's affair with the actress he hired. That's when I decided I should step in, and watching all the auditions' video tapes, I was captivated the way you said your lines. When I was writing this script, it was exactly what I had in mind, the emotions you showed are the one I need in my movie, and we would be really glad if you agree on working with us even if this started on the wrong foot" _Was he actually apologizing to her?_ Serena tried so hard to hide the excitement she was feeling. The role was hers without even auditioning, and her long life dream was starting to come true.

"I would be happy to be a part of this movie, though I was called for an audition, am I not doing one?"

"Actually, when it comes to your acting, every single person in the crew was all in. I purposely invited you in before them arriving because I wanted to ask you a couple of questions about your acting. You see I'm going to be completely honest with you and tell you that though I've studied it in college, I never really directed and it was because I hated to meet the actors." He said slowly trying so hard not to sound mean.

"I don't mean to insult you, but I always like to keep my idea of their personality based on what I write them to be. That's why I didn't want to direct this one, I didn't want _Amelia_ , my main character, to be in my head, anything other than this sweet, down to earth and amazing girl who's ambitious and wants to make it all without wasting time or losing the love of her life while accomplishing it. " Serena was impressed by how passionate this director was, to be honest she wasn't a tad insulted. She wanted this, she wanted to be hired for her talent and not for her looks.

"I'm not really one to talk about myself, but I can at least talk to you about my passion. You see the girl sitting in front of you, is a girl that spent most of her childhood in front of mirrors impersonating other actors and learning from them. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that I don't care about being famous, because honestly who doesn't love some attention. But I'm in this for the acting. I'm in this for the love of the art of being someone else even if it's just for a little time. This, if I got it, will be my first lead and I'm just excited for how much I'm going to learn from my character. You see I learned a lot from my small roles and I'm looking forward of how much I'll get from this one."

 _Wow_ was the first thing that came across Dan's mind. He honestly thought that she was just a good actress but who only cared about which dress she should wear for the premiere and how she will catch the photographers' eyes. He tried so hard to keep his professional side without actually sounding impressed by what she said, and tried to ask her some more questions, making sure she would be the best choice for this role.

"I have another question, if you don't mind me asking." He said already regretting it, it was kind of personal and he knew he shouldn't have but this question could really show her real personality, if she's shallow or unrealistic. It could at least give him a first impression about her.

"Ask away" she replied crossing her legs in the most sophisticated way that she was learned to do.

"Amelia's boyfriend Vincent, cheated on her in the script and I know that you still don't know what's the end of this movie is going to be. But I was wondering, would you forgive someone who cheated on you? Or do you believe the saying 'once a cheater, always a cheater'?"

Serena took a second before answering, the idea never really crossed her mind and she wanted, no she needed her answer to be thought about.

"Fortunately and to my luck, I was never put in this position" _Well I can see why_ Dan thought to himself "but I think that you can't really tell unless you're there. It differs on what kind of relationship you share with the person you're with, and the reason that drove the other half to do it. I think if a relationship is that strong, it wouldn't even happen but however if it did and the person is worth it, maybe he deserves another chance. Though, as I just told you, I was never there so maybe I'm just saying that"

"Well Ms. Van Der Woodsen, for my movie I need a lead character with talent, passion for work and someone who could just deliver what I had in mind to the viewers of the movie. I'd like to tell you that the whole crew and I, couldn't ask for anyone better to be a part in this movie"

"Thank you so much" replied Serena "I hope I'll be worthy of your selection" she added smiling.

"I'm sure you will. Now the rest will be here in half an hour and we'll be auditioning for the male lead and other characters. You're free to join us and help us pick"

Serena still couldn't believe what was happening. She got the job without re-auditioning, the director/writer of the movie seems to be really easy to talk to, and now he's actually asking her to take a part in the audition. She was glad he wasn't some stuck up boss who was difficult to work with. She told him she would gladly sit with them and get to meet them all better before leaving the room and heading towards Colin breaking the good news to him and telling him that she needed to stay some more so he could get back home alone.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1 and i don't know what you might think about it.**

 **Review and tell me what you think, even if it's a bad one. I would really like to know your opinion on this.**

 **And I hardly think that the update will be soon because I have my finals in two weeks.**

 **REVIEW/FAV/FOLLOW**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Too short, too fake, too untalented. Dan, Serena and a couple more members of the crew have already seen a dozen of male characters, but none of them was good enough to be in this movie. Dan needed someone that would have chemistry with Serena, they all had something that didn't go for their favor. Serena was pretty tall for a girl, and finding a male lead taller than her was not that easy. Dan told everyone to take a five, before inviting more people in for an audition. He was really tired and he was bound to find a perfect actor just like he found a perfect actress. The young director was really impressed by the comments she was giving on every one that entered the room, she was a professional and he liked that. He liked how his whole team was working together and how they all put their whole hearts out for this movie, making him regret ever thinking about hiring another director.

"I hope you're not tired" said Dan approaching Serena with two cups of coffee. He passed her one and drank from his.

"Not at all, I'm actually enjoying this. I'm glad you asked me to stay and help you pick out some of the cast" she still can't believe he did that. She knew that the movie centered mostly about her, and that she had a say in who she wants to act with but none of the other directors would usually do that.

"I'm glad I did too, you're really helping with this. We just need someone to have that click with you. You know? Like I want this to be perfect" Serena noticed the light in his eyes whenever he was talking about his work. He was so passionate about it and he was putting much effort in this which made her get more excited about the movie. Up until the morning, it was all just a dream to her. But not anymore, she knew that as soon as they start on shooting, her whole life is going to change. For the next six months, her whole life was going to be revolved around the movie and _Amelia_. The blonde actress was under so much pressure for the fear of ruining a perfect script by her acting, but she knew that with work she could do it and she sure as hell was going to work hard to prove that she indeed deserved this role.

The filming crew took their seats again, hearing the next actor's name being called they all hoped that he would be good. A tall red head wearing a black trouser and a blue shirt entered the room and without introducing himself he started reciting his lines. Dan adjusted in his seat suddenly giving this man all of his attention, observing his moves and concentrating about every single detail of him.

"Patrick McPenn" Just as he finished the lines he was given to say, the tall guy introduced himself looking at everyone in this room.

"Nice to meet you Patrick" replied Dan and looked straight to Serena who was looking at him with a smile that let him know that they were both on the same page. This guy was talented and looked like he was the one for this film.

"Serena can I speak with you for a second please? Patrick serve yourself something from the table" he said motioning to where the table was.

Serena stood up and followed Dan to a room corner where he was waiting for her.

"So, what do you think?" he asked her already knowing the answer

"It seems like you have found what you were looking for" True, that's exactly what he thought.

"Can you maybe do a little scene together? Like just a couple of lines if you don't mind" Serena nodded her head and they both went back to their places calling Patrick and telling him what was going on.

The chemistry between the two was inevitable, it seemed like they both have known each other's for years and that they have practiced this before. Dan was watching them saying their lines with a smile on his face that clearly meant that his acting crew was finally complete and that he can lastly start filming.

"Okay Patrick, we're not going to tell you that we'll get back to you, because you actually got the role" he said watching what he loved the most about his job. The excitement and enthusiasm of the actors when they're hired. The young actor thanked him and got out of the room after being told that he'll be contacted with the details.

After a long day of auditioning, the cast was finally ready. Dan had his _Amelia,_ with _John_ the love of her life, and every other cast member that would take part in this movie and he couldn't be more grateful.

* * *

In order to get along well, Dan organized a weekend at the Hamptons where he rented three houses plus the one he owns there. He invited every single one of the cast telling them it was a way they could all get to know each other before shooting, which was due to start on Monday. Dan wished so bad that the cast will actually be friends and they will enjoy each other's company rather than it just being work. It was six months of shooting at the least, and it was going to be hard if one of them didn't like the other.

Serena was in her room, packing what she thought she'll need for her trip to the Hamptons. Colin was sitting on the bed watching her every move. He didn't see the importance of this trip nor did he approve of it. They never really went on vacations without one another except for family visits and with families like theirs that was barely called a vacation.

"A bikini?" he asked when he saw her take out her black bathing suit and put it in her suitcase. He was questioning every single piece of clothes she was placing in her suitcase, Serena wouldn't be surprised if he asked her to take coats instead of summer clothes.

"Yeah?" she replied acting as if she didn't know why he was asking when in fact she was sure that he didn't like her to be out in her bathing suit when he wasn't around, heck he wasn't that fond of bikinis even if he was there. If there was one thing Serena hated about Collin was his jealous personality, but because of all his other good traits she didn't mind it and was actually used to it by now.

"I mean you're going to be wearing that there? You don't have to swim you know?"

"Yeah I don't have to, but I kind of want to. You know how much I love the beach, and with your working we never had the chance to go this summer so this would be a great opportunity."

"Well how about I accompany you there?" he asked for the 10th time. He knew her answer's going to be no, but he still gave it a shot. She already told him that the producer only wanted them there so they would have to talk to one another instead of their friends.

Serena gave him a look that clearly said no, then she dropped her suitcase going to the bed and lying beside him placing her hands in his and feeling how cold they were. She hated when it happened, she knew that he couldn't change that about himself and she accepted him for it, for always being so protective of her and she usually avoided giving any reason to be jealous, but this time she couldn't do a thing. Dan himself called her to invite her and it would be really rude of her to say no.

"Baby, you know that I would be happier with you there, but I promise you I'll call you every couple of hours and text you regularly. There's nothing you should worry about, and besides you trust me right?" she asked hoping his answer would be a yes and was instantly relieved when she saw him nod his head. She kissed him hard on the lips feeling him lose some of the tension he was holding in.

* * *

The ride to the Hamptons was awkward to say the least, nobody knew one another and they barely had anything to talk about except for the weather and a couple of other boring topic. Serena was in the car with Patrick, two other actors and a camera man. She was slightly disappointed when she didn't see Dan in the car when it came to pick her up. She knew that it would've been less weird if he was there since he knew everyone and she quite enjoyed his company.

The car came to a stop and they all figured they arrived. Getting out of the vehicle, Serena started observing the surroundings, she thought that it must be Dan's place and what a place it was. She has always dreamed of having something like that, with the garden well taken care of and the immensity of the house, she was captivated by its beauty. Colin had a place here in the Hamptons which is why he insisted of spending the weekend there so she could crash in rather than staying at a stranger's house but she refused. But his home was nothing like that, they barely visited it, and her boyfriend never actually took care of it. She always mentioned that it was a shame, and that they could at least go there once every month to check on it and maybe make it more representable, but Colin didn't really have the time for that with all of his work. Looking around, she was memorizing everything about this place. The smell of the fresh grass was so refreshing, as was the sound of the water tickling from the little fountain that was in the middle of the place.

"Hello guys, I hope the ride wasn't tiring" A young girl's voice interrupted her meditation making her shift her eyes from the paradise she was observing to the blonde short girl standing in front of them. Every person there answered her introducing themselves except for Serena who was still in gaze trying to figure out who this girl could be. She had no idea why the voices in her head were wishing it wouldn't be Dan's girlfriend and they were seriously starting to bug her.

"Hey Jenny Humphrey" said the girl standing in front of Serena and putting her hand out for her to shake it.

 _Huh? Humphrey? What if it was his wife?_ Thought Serena in her head before getting back to reality and introducing herself to the girl.

"So I see you're going to be the lead huh?"

"Yeah" she answered shyly. "What about you?"

"I'm actually going to be responsible for yours, and the whole cast's wardrobe" Serena checked her out and was really glad this girl had a good taste in clothes, she was a black short with a yellow crop top and some black sandals. If there was one thing Serena liked next to acting, it was fashion. Ever since she was a little girl, her favorite activity was shopping and he favorite stress relief was buying shoes.

"Oh nice to meet you. Are you Dan's wife?"

"Oh my god" replied Jenny giggling "I'm his little sister" she said not being able to contain her laughter.

"Sorry! I just didn't see any resemblance and with your last name I just figured" she replied, now laughing along with the young girl.

Just when Jenny was about to reply, Dan joined in next to them  
"So I see you two met and are actually getting along?" he said smiling to see them laughing together.

"Serena here thought we were married" replied Jenny explaining to her brother the reason behind their laughs, and saw him join in with the laughing session as soon as she mentioned that.

"Hello Serena" he said greeting her properly "Thank you for being able to join us, this is my place and this is where you're going to be spending most of the day, as for sleeping you can choose any house you'd like, someone could show them to you and you can choose"

"Actually I like you, and I think you should sleep here with Dan and I, we have plenty of place and we both could have much fun together" Jenny had always been a forward person, she never thought before speaking and she always confessed things way too early. To her luck, Serena really liked her too and instantly agreed with her proposition making the two Humphreys smile and walking her to her room.

* * *

 **Chapter 2, I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, whether it's a bad or a good comment.**

 **I barely got any reviews for the first chapter, but that never stopped me before and nor will it ever will because I actually enjoy writing Derena fics:)**

 **I want to thanks Kayla and Lia, for ALWAYS reviewing and I want you guys to know that I mostly post stories for you so if you have any comment whatsoever I'd be happy to hear it**

 **Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking of it now, she really needed this getaway. Serena didn't know that she was this sick of the city's hustle and bustle but when she came here, and breathed the fresh air, listened to the waves crashing and saw the vast green spaces, she discovered that that was exactly what she needed. The blonde actress didn't imagine it to be this fun, all her cast mates and all the people working in this movie were absolutely amazing. Dan has prepared all kind of games for them to actually interact and she knew that he put so much to this. He was running all over the place making sure every single person was having fun and didn't need anything. They have barely seen him seated the whole time, and they appreciated him for it. Serena's phone interrupted her and that only brought a smile to her face knowing already who was calling. She rushed out to the balcony to be able to speak to him.

"Hey baby" she answered happily

"I missed you" he replied and it made her heart melt just by the sound of his voice "How's my beautiful girl?"

"Pretty good, I missed you too"

"Are you having fun?" "Yeah it's really great in here, we really should visit the Hamptons more"

"I promise you gorgeous we will. So who are you hanging out with the most?"

"Actually all the cast is spending all the time together, but I'm certainly hanging out with Jenny, you know the girl I told you about?" Serena has been practically reporting her every move to Collin, he needed it and she didn't really mind, she loved talking to him.

"Oh yeah she seems really nice. Anyway I don't want to hold you back a lot so go and have fun baby. I love you"

"I'm glad you called. See you soon. Love you too" and with that Serena hung up with that stupid love smile on her face. She was glad Collin was okay with her there, and some away time couldn't do them bad since they were always together.

She stood on the balcony looking at the horizon where the sun was beginning to set, it was the most amazing thing she had ever seen.

"Pretty amazing huh?" a voice startled her. She looked over her shoulder to see Dan walking towards her.

"Yeah, as much as I love New York City, I can't deny that I would give up living there for a chance to see gorgeous sceneries like that."

"Don't worry, you'll be right back here soon enough, we have some scenes to shoot here." He said surprising her. She was really happy for that. "Well, tell me. Are you having fun here?" he added

"So much fun, I feel like the shooting months will be so much fun, and oh Jenny, I think I made a new best friend. She's amazing, really"

"All of us Humphreys are to be honest" he joked hearing her giggle. "Anyway they're setting a game of Guitar Hero if you like it, you can join them"

"Only if you play against me" she said challengingly. Dan agreed of course and they both entered back again to see the game already installed.

An infectious laugh, blonde hair flying everywhere and really, really long fingers roaming over the guitar easily were the exact words that could describe Serena and Guitar hero. No one had any idea how much she loved this game and you can honestly say that she was a pro. They all took turns trying to beat her but she was unbeatable. It seems that she got every song perfected and competing with her would be impossible. She would always rub it in their faces gloating in the cutest way making sure that she wasn't disturbing anyone.

"Okay I think that's enough. I present to you possibly the world's best guitar hero player the one and only Serena Van Der Woodsen" shouted Dan mimicking a presenter voice and holding her hand up so everyone could cheer. The twenty something people that were there were all laughing hard at Dan's statement and cheering for Serena.

* * *

Serena woke up by the sun since she forgot to close the curtains the night before. It was Sunday and they were all going to be leaving at noon to go back to the city and settle in before Monday, the first day of shooting. She got up of the bed to close the drapes and continuing her sleep when she noticed Dan swimming in the pool and that tempted her. She didn't get the chance to swim yet and she really wanted to do it. Serena rushed to the bathroom to change into her swimming soon and she hurried downstairs before everyone came.

It was still six thirty so no one should be there until two or three hours and she was glad. As much as she enjoyed everyone, she kind of liked the peace and the calm and what better way than to spend it swimming and relaxing.

She got there to find Dan's back towards her with his back on the pool's side and his head on them. He was humming some song and she couldn't help but smile at that.

"Mind if I joined you?" she said giggling after seeing him startled, he looked back and swam until he was under her feet.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dan tried to shift his eyes as best as he could from her amazing beach body and the way that black bikini really suited her.

"I didn't want to waste the last day here sleeping." Serena was already making her way down the water. "What about you?"

"I wake up at 6 every day, I either take a run or if I'm here I swim. I have never been a late sleeper."

"Oh wow. I always liked to do that but I never seem to do it."

"Yeah it's amazing how good you'll feel after some sports in the morning. So are you a late riser? Because if so you're going have to choose that you know that we start shooting really early so we could take advantage of the day"

"Of course, the only time I woke up early was for school and for when I had to act. Don't worry I'm not going to be all grumpy on set I'll get used to it"

"I'll keep a cup of coffee next to me just in case" he joked back seeing her suddenly disappear to get her hair wet down the water after she cracked a smile. "Okay so I'm not going to bother you much you probably want to swim and god knows I'm a talker so if you don't shut me up now, I will probably keep on talking till midnight" Serena couldn't help but giggle at that. She did indeed discover how much of a talker he is and the fact that he rambles a lot but truth be told, she really liked it. She liked the people that expressed themselves and talked about everything.

"Oh no no. Who am I to miss a chance to talk with the talented Dan Humphrey" she said his name as if he was a mega superstar. "So tell me about yourself"

They were both leaning on the pool's side, talking non-stop for two hours now, interrupting their conversation now and then to take a swim. You couldn't hear anything but giggles and laughs from the both of them, discussing major topics and silly one. The pair had a lot of common things. Serena was glad that she had found someone she could geek over the actors and actresses with, as for Dan he was just glad he found someone as amazing as her. He talked a lot about writers and book, which is not something Serena was really familiar with, though he promised her he'd be giving her the best books out there for her to read them. Jenny was looking from her room's window and the pair below and she couldn't erase the smile off of her face. She knew that Serena had a boyfriend that she had already told her about, but she has never seen her brother this happy and this taken away by a girl before and Jenny kind of liked that.

* * *

After a morning full of fun and a lunch, all the cast were packing to go back to their home and prepare themselves for the next day. Serena took Dan's car this time, along with Jenny. She couldn't believe how awkward everything were before that weekend and how much it changed now. She really felt at ease with those two and was looking forward to the upcoming months because they certainly will be filled with some special things.

"I feel like we've been there for years not just a couple of days" Serena stated what was going on her mind.

"Yeah I do too. This weekend was really great, thank you Dan" Jenny agreed and watched as Dan gave them both a smile

"6 am tomorrow. Eh Serena? I was already worried about Jenny not waking up and now I learned that my lead actress is a heavy sleeper too. I feel like I'm going to do more waking up than actual directing"

"Well excuse us for being normal and not waking up before dawn. Some people like sleeping for a change" Jenny and Dan started bickering like any other sibling do and Serena was cracking up in the backseat remembering all the silly fights she and Eric have.

* * *

Serena entered the house after being dropped by Dan and Jenny. She walked in finding Collin sleeping on the couch with the remote on his chest. He looked so peaceful and she hated to wake him up but she really missed him and kind of wanted to spend some time with him knowing that their time together will gradually be reduced with the shooting of the movie. She sat next to his chest bringing her face closer to his and she started kissing him all over his face giggling as she saw his facial expression that changed so he could register what was happening. She watched a huge smile take over his face before he brought his hand to her neck bringing her even closer and kissing her back. Serena laid herself on top of him resting her face on his chest and looking lovingly into his eyes.

"How was the ride back here?" he asked his voice still groggy from sleep.

"It was great, I couldn't wait to come home and see you" she answered lovingly.

"Well do you feel like going out? It had been so long and I think you deserve a night out before tomorrow. And by the way I took half the day off tomorrow so I'm going to the set around 12 pm " _How the hell did I get this lucky?_ Serena thought to herself thinking of how amazing her boyfriend was.

"That's great baby. I'm so excited for it, I was kind of worried that I wouldn't get along with them since it's for half a year but everyone is just so great. I now know what Dan's idea from this trip was and he was right. We will all be comfortable around each other's even on the first day of shooting"

"Well you don't have to ever be worried about people not liking you, because my girlfriend is amazing and anyone who says otherwise is a complete idiot. Now come up and get dressed so I can brag to the whole world about you being mine" and with that they both headed towards the bedroom to change.

* * *

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Jenny and Dan were sitting on the kitchen bar having a cup of ice cream after the long drive.

"Yeah I'm going to see some friends" answered Dan. "What about you?"

"Probably going to crash at your place so we can maybe go together tomorrow" Jenny had a room at Dan's house in which she could stay whenever she wanted.

"Yeah no problem, I have to be there really soon though."

"I'm really proud of you, you know that right?" she said looking at her brother.

"I am proud of you too. It means a lot. Did you like the cast?"

"So much! And Serena, she's great I mean she fits perfectly for the role right?" Jenny was trying to see if her brother really liked this girl and just by his smile she instantly knew that she was indeed right by thinking that he did.

* * *

 **Next chapter: first day of shooting, Dan meets Collin, fights and serious talks!**

 **I will do my best to update fast. Thank you all for your reviews and I really hope you'll tell me what you think about this chapter too:)**


	4. Chapter 4

The big yellow light right in her eyes, four to five cameras pointed to her way, a girl putting her last touch of make up on her and a man fluffing her hair one more time before the scene. Serena was ecstatic that it was all real. It wasn't the beautiful dream she had when she was eight, nor was it the day dream in the history class in high school. It was the real thing, and her excitement was shown no matter how much she tried to hide it. She couldn't sleep the whole night, shifting in the bed anticipating for the sun to rise, going through her head every little detail she had to do before leaving the house, planning the thing she was going to wear clearly knowing that she will soon take it off and switch it to what Jenny had prepared for her. Serena was never a miserable person, but she can honestly say now that she is happy without a doubt. She got up from bed at 4 am tiptoeing to the bathroom afraid of waking up Collin and then she headed to the living room where she placed the night before three different outfits that she figured would be suitable for the day. On the set by 5:30, she waited in her car for someone to arrive and was glad both Jenny and Dan did not fifteen minutes later. She hurried with Jenny to the trailer where they started to look up for clothes and the time passed until she was ready to start shooting her first of many scenes for "Amelia"

"Alright guys, good luck and have a wonderful time! ACTION" shouted Dan running behind the camera and observing everyone's work. His eyes wandered everywhere, from Serena, to the little details that stood behind her making sure that everything was at its place.

"Cut! Perfect work Serena, Patrick this is your cue to enter… Ready? Action"

"I think you've outdone yourself dearly brother" said Jenny poking him on the shoulder watching the chemistry between the two of his lead actors. Jenny has always been a fan of her brother's writing, in fact she was the one that always encouraged him to publish his work. He barely looked at her throwing a fast thanks before putting his whole attention to the scene again.

"And cut!"

* * *

It was already 12 pm and Dan gave everybody an hour break so they could have lunch, they shot different scenes without having to do many takes because of the talent of the people he hired. He went to his trailer, not really caring about eating and preferring to stay by himself to relax before getting back to work. Dan never ate at work, even when he was writing. He would often start writing at the morning and be surprised when it was already night and he hadn't taken any breaks. He always finishes his stories with barely any time, Amelia was written in a matter of two months for instance. He went to his trailer and sat on the couch putting his headphones on and listening to some music. In the meantime, everybody else was gathered there eating and talking. Serena was of course seated next to Jenny and they were talking about Amelia's style in clothes. They were both discussing how she's just a simple girl with a touch of feminism and that was what they were always going for with her outfits. Jenny dressed Serena with a simple jeans and a top but with a scarf that just shows a little bit of Amelia's personality. The pair decided that they had to go shopping on the very first day off. Serena really missed having a shopping buddy, with Blair gone she had no one to go shopping with and shopping is always better with two people instead of one so she was glad to have found Jenny who shared with her the same passion for clothes. Jenny was still talking and going on when she noticed that Serena had jumped from her seat and squealed running to, what appears to be her boyfriend, and hugging him causing everyone to look their way. Jenny had this disturbing feeling in her stomach, knowing that her brother doesn't know that Serena has a boyfriend and not wanting him to find out while on set. Serena and Collin joined her on the table and she was introduced to him. Before the conversation took its toll, they were interrupted by Dan's voice announcing the end of the break.

The next scene was a scene for Patrick and Serena, where they will be in her room making love and with not much talking. Serena was hoping they went through this scene before the break- _more like before Collin got there_ , but she knew that it was her work and there is no way he was going to mind it. Patrick and Serena placed themselves on the bed getting all the directions on the spot they should start in.

 _George came closer, moving his hand towards Amelia's face and putting that one stray of hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there and bringing himself much nearer to Amelia. Both of their breaths quickened as he pushed his lover's back against the mattress and he started attacking her neck with kisses while one of his hands roamed her body and the other one intertwined hers. He moved north so that his face was above hers. Serena's hand reached for his neck and brought him closer to her_

"Cut!" a voice screamed making both of the actors startled. Patrick's face was flushed red and Serena's face showed every form of embarrassment.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" screamed Dan to the man who just yelled cut when in fact the scene was going great. He had never seen this man before and nobody had the right to cut the scene but him. He was fuming to see that someone was this bold to do it.

"I don't know who you think you are. But no body, absolutely nobody can cut, or start a scene other than me. Now I don't remember ever seeing you before but someone must have made a mistake hiring an amateur like you" To say Dan was angry, would be an understatement. He didn't know what's gotten into him but seeing this man stand there as if he hadn't done anything wrong made him lose it.

"Well it's a good thing you know your cast and your helpers, because I'm not one of them. I'm Serena's boyfriend and I don't think this whole scene is at all necessary." Collin was looking at Serena's from the tip of his eye and he saw the look of hurt and knew that he was probably in much trouble.

Dan shut up, he looked at his right to see Serena and he saw that the tears were about to prickle from her eyes. He knew that he could kick his ass out of the set, he knew that he could easily talk to him and insult him for having any opinion in this movie. But he couldn't do it, so instead he looked at everyone and signaled to them to talk half an hour break. He gave Serena one last look, hoping she knew that he wasn't mad because it honestly wasn't her fault and he went back to his trailer, where he was just minutes earlier.

* * *

Serena was still in her place, trying to digest everything that just happened then she looked at Collin who was observing her afraid to come closer. She got up and signaled for him to follow her to her trailer.

"You have one minute to explain" she stated as soon as he got there and closed the door behind him.

"Me? What about you? You didn't tell me you had sex scenes in this movie. You knew I wouldn't have"

"You wouldn't have said yes?" she interrupted crossing her hands on her chest. "Why? Because you could easily say no and I wouldn't take the movie. It's my job. It's acting, you know that" her voice was raising and she was turning red from how angry she was.

"Well and how about the fact that you never told me Dan, the director was practically your age"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked exasperated. "Listen Collin" she was now sitting on the couch trying to stay cool as much as she could.

"We've been together for years now, and not once did I do anything that would make you as little as even doubt me. I gave up most of my friends because you didn't like me to go out with people other than you, I lost all my male friends and I barely do anything if you're not included. But that never bothered me before, because I love you. I already gave up a lot for you, but this, my work, is really important to me and if you can't trust me enough and let me go on with it, then I'm really sorry but I can't keep doing this" tears were falling down her face and Collin's face was blackened by her statement. He knew he messed up, he knew that she wouldn't cheat on him, she wouldn't even think of anyone but him but his insecurities were driving him mad.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he barely got to say it.

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm just asking you to accept my work. You know that this is a huge opportunity for me and you can't ask me not to take it because it has a sex scene in it. You have to understand that it is just acting." Collin nodded sitting on the couch next to her and getting closer to her to give her a hug, but was surprised by her backing off.

"I want you to think about it, I really have to get back now because they already stopped so much because of me. Go home, or wherever you feel like you could think. We'll finish this tonight"

"I'm sorry" he said standing up and trying his best not to kiss her because he knew she wasn't ready. "I love you so much and I'm sorry"

"I know you are, bye Collin" and with that he exited leaving a messed up Serena trying to collect the pieces of herself to go out there and continue shooting.

* * *

"Cut, Serena you're supposed to smile in the kiss" They were back shooting, the very same scene, with no mention of Serena's boyfriend whatsoever. It was the 4th take but Serena just wasn't into it. She had this sad look upon her face, when her character must be the happiest woman alive being reunited with her boyfriend again.

"One more time from the top, Action!" shouted Dan and saw the couple do everything again. He watched Serena, noticed her hands and how they were slightly shaking, he saw her eyes that had that faraway look and he couldn't take it anymore. He shouted cut pretending he got a phone call. A minute later, he asked everybody to wrap up saying that he really had to go and that it was urgent.

Serena was glad that had happened because she wasn't sure she could have been able to continue shooting with her sad state. She went to change her clothes only to be surprised by Jenny following her to check out if everything was okay. Serena put her heart out telling Jenny everything while the younger blonde was caressing and brushing Serena's hair in front of the mirror.

"God I look like a mess" she said half crying half laughing at how wrecked she was.

"You look fine. Everything will be okay, I assure you"

"I know, I know he will apologize and everything will be forgotten but I hate when he does that. I hate when he loses it"

"You're going to talk to him now?" asked Jenny genuinely worried about her new friend.

"I don't know I guess, I told him that we'll talk at night thinking that we would still be shooting until then. But I'm glad that something came up and made Dan leave. I was a mess barely getting any of my lines right."

"Oh honey, Dan is already at home. Nothing came up he just saw that you were disturbed and thought about giving you the rest of the day off saying that you deserved it. Now come on get yourself ready and go and make up with that boyfriend of yours. Tomorrow is a new day, bye" said Jenny leaving Serena with all of her thoughts. She couldn't believe how sweet Dan was for doing things like that. She was so aware that he needed every minute and that he paid so much to rent the set for the day, but he ditched it all just so she can relax, and she was pretty grateful for it making a promise to herself to work twice as hard as she did today to pay him back.

* * *

 **This is it CHAPTER 4!**

 **So the Jenny I wrote is the Jenny that was shown in the first episodes of Gossip girl, back when she was still nice and sweet.**

 **Collin and Serena are pretty much in love and won't be breaking up anytime soon...**

 **In my head, this fic will probably be the longest I have every written and I hope I will be able to put down the ideas in my head in a nice way.**

 **Thanks to every person who reviews and I hope you liked this chapter too:)**


	5. Chapter 5

She couldn't go straight home, she knew that Collin won't expect her to be back for at least another 3 hours and she needed this time to be by herself. Serena needed to think about everything that happened, she needed to clear her mind off. She kind of wanted him to think about what he did too, she was sure he was dying right now. He didn't meant it, he never does. Yet, it happens all the damn time. Now that she thinks about it, there wasn't a single moment in their relationship where he wasn't jealous, of anyone for that matters. It's partly her fault too when she didn't put an end to it right from the start, she should've told him that she can't handle jealousy, she should've mentioned that she had lots of guy friends that shouldn't bother him, but instead she just kept reassuring him dumping all her friends out and keeping him alone in her life. But can you blame her? She had dated her fair and square amount of jerks that she couldn't believe she found someone this amazing, and she was bound to keep him even if it meant she would lose everything else, because to be honest she was sick of heartbreaks and playboys.

She knew what would make her better, or better yet who. She called the only person that would understand exactly what she was going through. And besides she promised her the night before she'd call her to tell her how the first day of shooting went.

"How's my favorite actress?" answered Blair Waldorf, Serena's best friend since ever, she had always been her number one supporter. They were friends for more than eighteen years now, they shared everything together and the two girls know every little detail about one another lives. As teenagers, their relationship got really rocky but they would always fix it. As for now, they got through it and were finally in a really good place.

Serena started telling Blair about her first day and she got to the part where Collin ruined it and embarrassed her in front of all the cast and the producer. Blair suddenly turned her best friend protective mode on, bitching about her best friend's boyfriend and encouraging her to finally dump him. Blair never liked Collin to begin with, she thought that he was too controlling and that he drove her friend to do things she didn't want to do.

"Seriously S, why are you still with him?" asked Blair without a hint of judgment in her voice.

"I love him B. I just can't imagine my life without him" whined the blonde knowing exactly that she couldn't just dump him and move on without him.

"Serena, you are doing the same mistake I did. Believe me, love isn't everything. I ruined my life and I hate to see you ruin yours too"

Blair Waldorf has been married for 7 years now, by the most manipulative jerk out there. She married Sam at eighteen, he was ten years older than her and he played with her feelings with a word or two. She was raised in a home full of problems, and was glad to have finally met someone to take her out of it. If only she knew her life there would be dozens of time worse, she would've stayed home and took her parents' yelling for another couple of years. She hated him, she hated marriage life but decided to take a couple more years for the sake of her children and the fear of them hating her when they got older for being the reason for them growing up fatherless. She wished they could separate like any other normal couple, dividing their time with the kids, but Sam was really hard to talk to and she knew that once she decides to leave him there was bound to be a custody war for Hannah and Brody, her 6 years old girl and 4 years old boy.

"B, Collin is nothing like Sam. He's just jealous. I assure you he treats me like a complete gentleman. Anyway I'll talk to him today, and we will figure things out. We always do"

"Good luck S, just keep in mind that you can live without him. You are Serena Van Der Woodsen, you're capable of everything. Anyway, what did your cast mates do about it?"

"Umm, surprisingly no one acted weird. Patrick went with the next scene like nothing happened, but it was me who was messing every line and shifting off, so when the producer sensed that I wasn't feeling good he got a call and wrapped the day telling us he was busy only to be surprised later on that he actually did that just for me. Can you believe that?"

"Oh my god that's so sweet of him. Well it's a good thing that you have a good boss then" she said genuinely happy for her friend.

The two girls said their good byes and Serena wandered a little more in the streets trying to think about anything other than Collin.

* * *

"Well that was a good first day" said Jenny sarcastically once she entered her brother's place to see him lying on the couch with his reading glasses on, holding a book.

"Did you talk to her after we wrapped out?" Dan has been really worried about Serena. He kept repeating all of the day's event and it enraged him every time he did it. How he wished he could have tackled that man on the floor and hit him so bad for having a say on his work and for treating Serena like that. He still couldn't believe his nerves and the way he just shouted cut like it was a completely normal thing.

"Yeah, she was really feeling bad. Could you believe this ass?"

"No actually I can't believe it. I can't believe that someone is this brainless to be bothered by a scene in a movie. It's called acting for heaven's sake" Dan's voice rose a little showing Jenny that he too was bothered by him. Jenny nodded and plunked herself to the couch facing the one he was now sitting on.

"Did you now that she had a boyfriend? I mean had she told you anything about it?" asked Dan again curious to know everything about Serena's man

"Yeah, she told me about it back in the Hamptons, never mentioned he was crazy though. Apparently they've been together for like two years so it's pretty serious. I don't know how Serena could take up with someone like him for this long. I mean this girl is great, you wouldn't expect her to settle for anyone less than perfect" stated Jenny, confused just like her brother who shrugged.

* * *

Serena looked over at her phone and checked that it was already 6:30 pm, she didn't want him to wait much but she still couldn't help but to feel the need to take some more time alone. She didn't know if things were going to work out with them, for the first time in years Serena was starting to wonder if it will always be this way. If he was always going to be so insecure when it comes to all her other friendships, if he was always going to question her whereabouts and mend in her work. She took small steps, walking to their place instead of taking a cab. She still remembers how excited she was to move in with him, how relieved she felt that she was going to wake up with him next to her and how happy she was that she had finally found the one she had always dreamed of. But was it really the case? Of course Serena always dreamed of meeting this amazing guy who would do anything for her, who encourages her and care for her. And she found them all in Collin, but she didn't know that all of this came with a condition, a condition that led her to lose all of her social contacts. Taking the stair rather than the elevator, Serena thought one last time about everything they were going to talk about, she kept repeating her words, thinking some things had to be spoken tonight so they could finally work things out and live the happy life they were meant to live. She got the key out of her purse and opened the door, taking her shoes off she entered the house noticing how Collin instantly stood up when he saw her. She gave him a small smile that meant to him much more than it would have meant to anyone else, and saw how the color reappeared on his face.

"Hi" he simply said afraid of saying anything more.

"Hey" she replied timid just like he was.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"Did you think about everything we talked about?" Serena wasn't in the mood for small talks. She wanted them to talk it all out because if not, she would give in and forgive him without even talking.

"Yes, and Serena you have no idea how sorry I am. I messed up, I shouldn't do what I did, especially not in front of everybody there. I wanted to wait for you to come home and then talk about it, but I couldn't. Something came up to me, seeing the director's smirk. He's using you Serena, he just wants to see you half naked" Serena's eyes gulped open. What the hell was he talking about?

"Collin!" she started with a somewhat loud voice making him jump. "This is my job, just like it's Dan's job, he wasn't smiling because he wanted to see me naked,he was smiling because the scene was going great. We could've wrapped it up in a matter of minutes, and because of your interruption we had to replay it over and over again. So if anything, you are the reason all of them are seeing me naked for longer"

"No! you don't get it. I saw him, I saw the way he was looking at you and did you see how he talked to me? He was so disrespectful" Colin wasn't one to give in, he wanted to win this argument and usually Serena would let him giving in and telling him he was right, but tonight she wouldn't do it especially since he was talking bad about Dan when the producer was being really nice to her. She couldn't tell Collin that he let her leave because that would open up another fight about him asking her where she had been.

"Oh he was the one being disrespectful yeah? Because you win at the respect game" she said sarcastically "You took over his work, you put your nose in someone else's work and you really expect them to respect you?" Serena was shaking her head. She couldn't believe that Collin would be this inconsiderate. She thought that by now he would've known the mistakes he had made, but instead the only mistake he thought he's made is that he lost it in front of her cast mates.

"Why are you defending him? What is happening between you two? Are you sleeping with him? Is that why he hired you for the movie?" Collin couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt Serena's palm colliding with his cheek. They were both surprised by her action, but she couldn't take it anymore

"For two years, I have been nothing but faithful to you. I, I loved you for every minute and I did everything you wanted me to do." Serena was now speaking slowly and in her usual tone "Collin I love you, I don't know how else to show it to you, I gave up everything for you but I'm not giving up this movie. And if you can't handle it then I'm guess we can't go through with this"

"Did you actually hit me?" he said looking at her with a smirk, showing her that he wasn't mad at her hitting him. He deserved it, he knew he did. He wished he could just let it be and not question her but he had trust issues and he hated it. "I'm a jerk, I'm the biggest jerk out there and I don't even deserve you" he said hugging her tight as he saw the tears prickle in her eyes.

"I don't want you to quit, the world deserves to see your talent and you've worked so hard for this. I'm really sorry for what I said, this director would've been stupid not to hire you" Collin kept whispering assurance in her ear until she finally relaxed a little in his embrace.

"Collin we can't keep having the same fight over and over again. I get where your insecurities come from, but I'm not your mother and you can't punish every girl for what she did. I'm tired, I'm really tired of the same thing"

"I want you to help me. Bear with me and help me, I promise you this time I will try and change. I love you so much and I'm really sorry." He kept going assuring her that he was truly sorry for what he did.

* * *

 **I really hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know what you thought about it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

Laying down on the couch, Serena had her head rested on Collin's chest while he was playing with her hair. They were both blissfully watching TV happy to know that everything worked between them. Serena's cellphone interrupted the silence they were experiencing and she sat up to reach for it and see who was calling.

"Who is it?" asked Collin sitting up as well

"It's Dan, the director" answered the blonde trying so hard to hide a smile that was threatening to take over her face.

"Why is he calling you this late Serena?" he asked in a judgmental voice earning a raise of the eyebrows from Serena that made him instantly shut up remembering their conversation not even an hour ago and his promise for her to try and control himself more. Serena got up from the couch to take the call elsewhere.

"Hello" she answered

"Uh… Hey Serena, I hope I'm not bothering you" rambled Dan. He has been wandering around the house for the past 20 minutes, negotiating if he should call her or not. It was unprofessional and he didn't want to do it, but it was nice at the same time and he felt like he should. He kept going through all the reasons why he should or should not be calling her until he decided he should. After all she wasn't feeling good when he last saw her and he needed to make sure she was feeling better now.

"Oh no no, not at all. I wasn't doing anything" Serena assured him

"Cool, I mean yeah good. So I was just wondering how you've been. I mean you weren't yourself today at set and I understand after what happened… uh, sorry, I didn't mean to say that… just… how are you?" Dan was hitting himself in the head. What was wrong with him? Sure he always rambled but now he wasn't even capable of forming a sentence when talking to her? He was a writer for god's sake.

"I'm good, I'm great. I actually wanted to apologize to you about what happened today, I assure you it will never happen again. Collin has a tendency to be carried away and he apologizes too."

"It's okay, don't worry about it" he said making her smile at how sweet he was being

"Thank you so much for understanding" she said making sure he got that she was really thankful from the tone of her voice. "Hey I actually wanted to call you, I know that I was the reason why we wrapped up early and I feel really bad for making you lose half a day of shooting so I'm willing to come earlier tomorrow and we could work on the scenes that I have to act alone if you want"

"I don't want you to worry about that, just have a good sleep and come on time. We're still on our first day and I don't think we'll need those extra hours so relax"

"Okay, just if you ever feel like we have to work more, I have no problem. So how are you?" she asked trying so hard to talk more to him. She didn't know why but she enjoyed their conversations, his voice had a soothing effect on her and she liked it.

"Doing pretty good actually, preparing dinner"

"You cook? Or does preparing dinner for you consist of heating an already prepared mac and cheese?" Serena joked.

"Just so you know I'm the best cook out there" he said changing his voice mockingly. "I'm boiling some spaghetti with chicken breasts" Dan always loved cooking, it was something he enjoyed doing. He hated all other house works but he always insisted of cooking for himself and rarely even ordered in.

"That sounds good, I can hardly boil an egg to be honest. Haven't had a home cooked meal since forever, but hey you'll come in handy" she joked making Dan let out a laugh on the other end of the line and causing her to smile.

"Okay so I don't want to hold you anymore, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Serena"

* * *

Having had a great day at the festival, he ran to his house holding the stuffed giraffe his father won for him after so many attempts to shoot it. He was singing and cheering wanting nothing more than to watch some TV while holding Ben, his new stuffed friend. His father came and turned on the TV so he could go and make them dinner. He saw his dad climb up the stairs and not a minute later loud voices erupted causing him to hold Ben tighter and to look at the stairs waiting for someone to descend and get him. He was afraid to move from his place, he couldn't bring his feet to work their way up and he was terrified that something bad happened up there. He waited and waited for the screaming to subside and for his father to come and hold him tight to his chest, but what he saw instead was a strange guy come running down the stairs holding his unbuckled pants to his waist afraid for it to fall, followed by his mother who barely gave him a look he knew all too well. He was six years old and he gave his parents this look when he was feeling guilty for having done something bad. He didn't understand what could his mother have possibly done to make his father this mad but the little kid knew that she must've did something bad because his father never got angry.

Collin sat up breathing heavily, it's been so long since he last saw that dream but here it was again, crystal clear. He got up from bed slowly not wanting to wake Serena up and headed towards the kitchen where he poured a glass of water drinking it in one swift. He put his hands on the counter and his head in between them trying to forget his last memory of his mom. He knew that he only dreamed about it because Serena mentioned it while they were arguing earlier. She was right about everything she said, he was sure that Serena would never do what is mother's did but he couldn't help but question her every move and with her in that movie it only made everything worse. There were tons of male cast mates with her and he felt threatened by each one of them but he wasn't going to mention it to her anymore, he just needed to live with it and keep it to himself so that he wouldn't drive her away.

* * *

 **Nothing really happened in this chapter, but I'll try and make things more interesting in the next one.**

 **Review your thoughts and if you have any idea:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Entering his house to a sound of laughter and giggles, Dan Humphrey followed the voices till he found himself standing in the middle of his living room looking at his sister and her apparently new best friend Serena laughing their hearts off holding an album of pictures in their hands. Dan's mind immediately put two and two together and realized that they must have been looking at his childhood and teenage years' album. Cursing in his head, he hoped and prayed that wasn't the case not really wanting anyone to see this.

"Oh hey there princess" said Serena as soon as she spotted him and before bursting into laughing with Jenny accompanying her only making Dan realize that what he doubted was indeed true and it was _his_ album they were looking at.

Dan went through a phase at four years old where most of the guys his age were interested in superheroes while he was only interested in Cinderella insisting to dress like her, and his parents made it possible taking as many pictures as possible and gluing them to his album that had nothing but embarrassing pictures of his younger self, from him naked as a toddler, to him wearing a dress, to his awkward braces face at 12, and his bad boy phase with leather jackets at 14. Dan couldn't believe Jenny was really showing Serena these pictures.

"That is real funny" he said rolling his eyes and glaring at his sister who was sure he would run after her as soon as Serena left.

Serena, Jenny and Dan only grew closer over the past two weeks of shooting hanging out regularly after shooting and during it. The trio were having so much fun together and were glad that work was something they anticipated rather than felt obliged to. Serena had had tons of friends before but it never felt this good, with the Humphreys it was always true, she was sure that there weren't some fake feelings involved and that they say whatever come to their minds. She needed that kind of relationship in her life and was glad she found them.

It was a Thursday, which was the only weekday in which they wrapped shooting at noon and over the past three weeks of filming the Humphreys and Serena decided that because of that, they would spend every Thursday afternoon together with one of them showing the other two something interesting whether it was a place or an act or anything that they thought would be worth showing.

"Guys I'd really hate to say that, but my friend is going away for France for two months and we are throwing her a goodbye lunch so I won't be with you this afternoon" said Jenny sounding apologetic even though her heart was pumping on the inside cheering that she came up with a plan to make Dan and Serena go out together. Watching them two interact, was something she would have never thought she would witness in her whole life. Especially not with her brother who was always so distant and different than all the girls he dated, but with Serena it was all so different and they weren't even a couple. To anyone from the outside, they looked like the happiest couple always goofing around and laughing, smiling and sharing some great times and it killed Jenny to know that with Serena's boyfriend in the way Dan will never make a move even if he had feelings for her.

"Yeah I think you girls already saw something interesting today anyway" he said motioning towards the album making both of the girls giggle. "But it was Serena's turn today and I wouldn't miss seeing what you had planned for us" he was now looking at Serena who was looking back at him both smiling like goofs. Jenny watched them two, wondering how long they could spend time just looking at each other's and thinking how much time will it takes them two to get together.

"Okay so I'm going to head out now, have fun!" exclaimed Jenny standing up and listening to both of their goodbyes before leaving the house.

"So Miss Van Der Woodsen, what do you have for me today?" Dan was rubbing his hands showing his excitement.

"Actually I had a place where I wanted you both to visit, but since Jenny can't make it I changed my mind. And I want to take you somewhere where you will meet someone great that I'll know you'll have so much fun talking to" Serena had this light in her eyes and Dan instantly knew that whoever he was going to meet, was someone that meant so much to her. He agreed excusing himself to take a quick shower before them leaving. Serena found herself wandering in Dan's place waiting for him to finish and it amazed her how at ease she felt being at his place. It was as if she had lived there her whole life and the young actress knew it was because of him and his sister's ways at welcoming her the first time she came there weeks ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

"And cut! Great job everybody see you all tomorrow" exclaimed Dan already sitting up from his director chair to head towards his trailer and finally go home and rest.

"Hey Dan" said Serena running to meet up with him before he entered his trailer. It was really hard to talk to him on set, it seems that every time they have a break he goes to his trailer right away not even stopping for a snack on his way.

"Oh hey Serena, what's up?" replied Dan surprised to see her talking to him.

 _What's up? What the hell should I say now. I don't know what to talk about I just felt like talking to him. Stupid Serena_

"Uhh… just wondering if it's all going just like you planned" she said happy to have come up with such a quick answer

"Yeah it's great, better than I expected actually. You and Patrick go great together" he winked causing her to blush.

"Thanks, I'm glad you like me… I mean I'm glad you like my work" she quickly corrected stuttering.

"So what are you doing for the rest of your day?" said Dan looking at his watch and noticing it was 12:30 p.m.

"Nothing much, going to pick something to eat and head home. What about you?"

"Jenny and I are heading home where I'll be cooking, and you're going with us so you could finally taste the greatest chef's cooking" Dan has puffed his chest by now pointing at himself claiming that he was the greatest cook.

"Oh no, I don't want to impose, another time maybe thanks"

"I think I missed the question in my sentence because I wasn't actually asking you. You're coming whether you like it or not" he replied throwing her the sweetest smile before taking her hand and heading to call Jenny.

Opening the door to his apartment, Dan invited his main actress and sister in.

"Serena, consider this place yours and be as comfortable as you can be. It's just me and Jenny here, no one else. I'll be in the kitchen preparing you girls lunch"

"Oh you don't need any help? I can help, I mean I always liked to cook but I never knew how" Serena didn't know what was wrong with her, it was as if she just wanted to spend time with Dan. Truth be told, she was never interested in cooking, never even thought about it but with Dan there she suddenly wanted to be taught. She didn't like him, she was sure of that. She loved Collin too much to go and like another man but she just enjoyed his company.

"Sure you can help if you want" replied Dan jumping on the inside.

Dan and Serena headed towards the kitchen without Jenny who hated anything related to cooking. As soon as they got there Dan's eyes nearly escaped his face making it clear that he had a great idea. He told Serena to wait a second and went to a drawer where he searched a bit before taking out what appears to be an apron. He approached Serena and showed her the two aprons that he was holding with one that had Chef written on it while the other had sous-chef written on it.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been wanting to use these?" he said joking. "It's the first time anybody is even remotely interested in cooking with me"

"Then I'm glad to be your sous-chef" she said giggling.

Preparing lunch went great, Dan asked Serena to do the salad with him assisting her each time she wanted to cut a new ingredient showing her how to do it. Jenny entered the kitchen and found them two interact and chat with Serena focusing really hard on her work while Dan was moving gracefully around the kitchen. She held her phone up and waited for Dan to come close to Serena before taking a picture of them both with their matching aprons.

The trio sat on the dining room eating the salad and the lasagna and drinking wine. There wasn't a single moment of silence during lunch and Serena felt more at home than she ever did.

* * *

"Hey Serena" shouted Dan from upstairs "What should I wear? I mean is there a dress code to where we're going?" he had no idea where she was taking him and he didn't want to go somewhere under dressed.

"No there isn't. Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm sure we're going to stay there for so long" she said smiling. She knew they were really going to enjoy their time chatting with the person he was going to meet. Not ten minutes later, Dan reappeared wearing a jeans and a salmon colored shirt.

"I'm ready to go" And with that they left the house heading where Serena wanted them to go.

* * *

 **That chapter had a lot of Dan and Serena to make up the lack of them in the previous chapters.**

 **Really hope you liked it.**

 **Review and tell me what you think:)**


	8. Chapter 8

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, Dan already knew that they were at a nursing home but had yet to find out who were they going to see. Serena led him all the way standing in front of a wooden door, knocking twice and then entering to reveal a blonde woman in her 80s that looked a little as Serena and he instantly knew. That must be her grandma.

"Dan, I'd like you to meet my grandmother, Cecelia. Grandma that's Dan Humphrey" she said happy to see the two were finally going to meet.

"I see that you've finally decided to let me meet your boy huh Serena?" exclaimed Cece throwing her hand to Dan for him to kiss it.

"Grandma, that's Dan the producer of the movie I'm in" said Serena blushing that her grandma mistook Dan as her boyfriend.

"Pleasure to meet you Dan, and let me just say you sure have a taste" Cece winked at him causing both him and her granddaughter to blush. "So what brings you two here today?" carried the old woman.

"Actually grandma after a whole lot of convincing Dan finally gave in and told me that the new story he's writing takes place at the 1950s and he wanted to portray the high society in it. So I thought you could really help him with that."

"You're telling me I'll get to gloat about my early years and I would help someone in the process? Yes please"

Serena and Dan sat with Cece for hours just listening enchanted by all the stories she had to tell. Serena had never seen her grandmother that talkative as things were usually more formal between them, but ever since she got sick and got transferred to a nursing home she had changed a lot. The young blonde hated putting her grandma in this kind of place knowing fully well that she should be staying with her or her mother. But her mother, Lily, had to travel all around the world which makes it hard for her to find time for her mom, and as for Serena, there was no way Collin would agree to that. Serena hasn't even told him that her grandma lived this close to them afraid of him asking to meet her. She didn't know why but she didn't want him to meet her. Even though the pair have been dating for two years now, he hadn't met a single member of her family except for Eric, her little brother.

Serena watched Dan and the way he was so attentive to every word Cece had to say, his eyes didn't dare to blink and that brought an unexplainable smile to her face. She loved the way he was passionate about everything he did, she liked how he gave everything its time putting his whole self in it. The young actress was learning so much about him and from him and she couldn't be more grateful for it.

* * *

"So did you like my surprise?" said Serena as the pair walked out of Cece's room.

"Your grandma is the most amazing woman I've ever met. Not only did you help me tons with my new book, you also helped me find the answer do the question I've been asking for so long" He was now looking at her smiling

"Oh and what was that?" she replied in a somewhat flirty voice

"How come a girl could be that amazing and perfect? And now I know, you got it from you grandmother" Dan kept looking at Serena as shades of red took over her face causing him to smile even more happy to see that he was making her shy. Dan's feeling ever since they started shooting were all over the place. He was never this attracted to a girl before, he felt like she was the one for him. If only she hadn't had a boyfriend who she was very much in love with. He loved the fact that they were at least close friends for now, hoping for a day when they will be more.

"You know that it was the first time I actually got to know my grandma?" Serena suddenly felt the need to open up to him.

"Yeah? How come?" he asked sincerely.

"Growing up we weren't that close, all of our conversations were usually her lecturing me about how girls should sit, and talk and drink. She was always teaching me how to be high class girl preaching me about everything I did wrong. It's a shame that I only got to see the real her after she got sick. I always loved her so much but talking with her seemed like a task" Serena was now on verge to tears.

"Well it's a good thing that you are getting to know her better now. She's lucky to be here close to you where you could visit her often and take care of her. I'm pretty sure she appreciates it"

"I know but I feel like I should do more, like I should just get her to live with me so I can take care of her and be with her so she doesn't feel lonely"

"Then why don't you?" he asked partly knowing the answer already.

"There's no way Collin would approve of it" a reason Dan would soon add to the long list of _Why I hate Collin_ where the main reason is _he's the boyfriend of the girl I really like._

* * *

"Hey there sexy thing" said Patrick, Serena's co-star as he approached Serena.

"Hey handsome" she replied smiling at him. The two of them grew really close over the past months of shooting.

"Do you have any idea where's Jenny? We start shooting soon and I don't really know what to wear"

"Umm… I think she's in Dan's trailer but she had already put our clothes over there" Serena motioned over there

"Fifty bucks and you never told me this" he said offering her his hand smirking and leaving to the trailer hearing Serena's laugh. Patrick had had a thing for Jenny sine the first day of shooting but he was never able to talk to her unless he was going to ask her about wardrobe. She seemed pretty professional with him keeping the conversation to the minimum. Patrick always messed up his clothes on purpose to earn at least a little more time with her.

"Hey Jenny" said Patrick as soon as she opened the trailer's door.

"Hey Patrick, what's up?"

"Nothing really, but I have a scene and I still don't know what you prepared for me to wear"

"Oh I put them over there, come on I'll show you" Jenny was now walking expecting Patrick to follow her, oblivious to the fact that he was still a little taken aback by the way her hips sway and the fact that he was talking to her. As soon as reality hit him, he took three big steps to catch up with her seeing Serena smile towards him.

"So how was your night yesterday?" he said desperately trying to a small talk with her.

"It was good. Here you go" Jenny handed him the khaki pants and white shirt that she had previously picked for him and left to go stand with Serena who was trying so hard to conceal a laugh after looking at Patrick's face.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get to tell her more than a word related to my outfits" whined Patrick as he and Serena were standing in their spot waiting for Dan to shout action.

"You will trust me, I'm having a dinner at my place next week and you're both going to be invited so that will give you a chance to talk to her" Serena smiled remembering how much convincing her boyfriend needed to let her have a little dinner for her new friends.

" _Serena I already told you no" scoffed Collin. He was trying so hard to change for her by not asking her any questions about her whereabouts even though it was driving him insane as all kind of ideas were running through his head all the time._

" _What do you mean no? This is my house too and I want to invite a couple of friends over. I don't see the problem in that" She couldn't believe how much her boyfriend was controlling._

" _I never invite friends over, why should you?" She was taking it so far, he wasn't really in the mood to pet talk her new friends that he didn't even like. Especially the producer who he already hated because of their previous argument._

" _I never asked you not to invite them, you can invite whoever you want, just please let me make this next week I want everyone to get to know you better" Serena hinted about their last encounter where they all got the wrong idea about Collin. And she hated that, she wanted them all to meet the real Collin, the one that she fell in love with._

" _Fine, just don't invite the producer. I can't bear to see him ogling you the whole night"_

" _It's not that simple, I can't not invite him just like that. He's my friend and the brother of my best friend on set so he will be invited" There was no way Serena was going to do this dinner without Dan there, if anything he was the main reason why she wanted this gathering in the first place. She wanted to welcome him in her place just as he did in his. She owned him that at least._

" _Fine" Collin finally gave in knowing that she wouldn't drop the subject unless he was fine with it. Serena clapped her hands kissing him and thanking him._

"Seems like a plan" said Patrick hoping that he will finally have the chance to talk to her a little more.

* * *

"Hey Humphreys" Serena shouted as she spotted Dan and Jenny leaving the set. She smiled as she saw them both turn around and change directions so that they were walking towards her.

"Hey we're heading downtown to hang with a couple of friends do you want to come?" asked Jenny as soon as they stopped in front of her.

"No Collin is waiting for me at home, thanks. But I just wanted to invite you guys to a little dinner party I'm planning next Thursday. It will just be a little gathering" she said showing how excited she was. She only invited the Humphreys, Patrick and two other crew members.

"Sure we'd be happy to come" answered Jenny quickly before her brother interrupted her.

"Actually I can't come, sorry Serena" it killed him to tell her no, but he sure wasn't going to enjoy spending the night with her boyfriend.

"Come on Dan! It will be fun. Why not?" Serena was kind of surprised to hear him turn down her invitation. She didn't imagine it happen. Without Dan, this all dinner meant nothing and she now regretted it not asking him first because she wouldn't have continued planning if she knew he wasn't going to be there. Jenny knew the real reason and she didn't want to say anything so she just told Dan she'd be waiting for him in the car knowing that he wouldn't be comfortable talking in front of her.

"Truth?" Seeing her nod her head he carried "I don't think Collin would appreciate my presence and I don't really like being somewhere where I'm not welcomed" Dan couldn't believe he just said that. He should've come up with a lie instead of telling her what he just did.

"Dan I know that you and Collin started off on the wrong foot, but I really want you to meet him. You're a really important friend to me and I'd hate to see you two not get along. I'm sure you'll like him when you see the real him." Serena was now looking at him with sad eyes but he couldn't give in. He knew that something is bound to happen if he did attend this dinner.

"Sorry Serena but I don't think that's a good idea" he said not daring to look at her eyes. He hated to tell her no and to make her sad.

"Please Dan, I really really want you to come" She held his hands practically begging him to come and making him look into her eyes. They were sad, and he knew right away that she cared for him and she needed him there. He didn't know the real reason why she needed him to join them at dinner but he wasn't going to tell her no when she was looking at him like that. So he just nodded his head seeing her grow insanely happy before giving him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **My college doesn't start for another month so I'll try to update once or twice before.**

 **I hope you like where this story is heading.**

 **Review and tell me what you think:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Hearing the doorbell ring, Serena rushed to open the door shouting to Collin that they are here. She was glad the food she ordered was already there. Serena wished that dinner was homemade but giving the fact that neither she nor Collin knew a thing about cooking that wasn't even possible. Opening the door, the young actress was surprised to see only half of the Humphreys she invited and her thoughts were instantly racing through her mind cursing herself that Dan tricked her and told her he was coming when he wasn't planning on being there.

"Hey Jenny" said the older blonde hugging her friend and taking the bottle of wine that she was holding from her. "Where's Dan?" she asked trying so hard not to sound sad knowing fully well that her boyfriend was at a hearing distance.

"He told me to come before him and to text him when everyone arrives. He will be here as soon as I do" replied Jenny giving Serena a knowing look. Dan didn't want to disappoint her but he wasn't going to sit there awkwardly making small talks with Collin. Dinner would be awkward enough. Serena nodded understandingly already appreciating that he was at least coming.

"Jenny Humphrey, I feel like I already know you from how much Serena talks about you" Collin appeared wearing his biggest smile and welcoming his girlfriend's newest best friend. He already liked her more than he liked Blair who always gave him weird looks making it obvious that she didn't like him.

"And you must be Collin, Serena talks a lot about you too" replied Jenny smiling at him.

Not fifteen minutes later Patrick and the two other guests arrived so Jenny figured she should text her brother and ask him to come since they would soon be starting eating. Patrick chose the couch closest to Jenny to try and talk to her as much as he can. He was just about to start a small talk when Collin's voice interrupted.

"So I guess we can finally start?" he said walking up to them and asking them to move over to the dining room.

"No honey we're still waiting for Dan, he should be here soon" said Serena through clenched teeth. He had already asked her a minute ago if all the guests arrived and she had specifically mentioned Dan's absence.

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we started off without him, I mean he's late that's not our problem" Serena's colleagues were sitting awkwardly not knowing if they should join the dining room or if they should still be seated waiting for Dan's arrival. Jenny was sensing Collin's jealousy and she was praying dinner will pass peacefully. She knew her brother can throw a fit if he wanted to, she just hoped nothing will happen tonight.

"Actually I think he will mind and we are not going to start without him" To say Serena was fuming would be an understatement. Why did her boyfriend always insist on making things awkward in front of her friends? She only asked him for one night and by the look of it he's going to turn it to hell. She couldn't believe him. Collin didn't even get the chance to answer when the doorbell rang and all of them knew that it must be Dan.

Serena rushed towards the door excited to know that Dan finally arrived. Opening the door, she was surprised to see that the boys she's been waiting for was holding a wrapped up gift under his arm and another one in his hand. She couldn't help but smile. That was so Dan, always surprising her. When all the other guests brought a beverage or a dessert, he brought wrapped up gifts that she was sure were something thoughtful.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it" she said hugging him slightly before taking the gifts from him and welcoming him in.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting, I got here as soon as I can" Dan was addressing to everyone in the living room

"We were just going to start eating anyway, it's a good thing you arrived before we did" spoke Collin stepping in front of Dan and giving him a hand out for him to shake it.

"Okay how about we move to the dining room, Dan I'll just open those after dinner if you don't mind" Serena sensed the tension between the two boys and she decided to act on it and change the subject fast.

"Before we start, I just wanted to thank you all for being here. I know it's not easy to be around me after seeing me every day, some days for more than 12 hours. So thank you all for coming and I hope that you enjoy dinner that I didn't make because let's be honest, I can't cook for my own good" everyone laughed happy to see and to hear the energetic and fun Serena back.

To everyone's surprise, dinner didn't go anywhere near awkward. Everyone was soon joking about anything and everything just as if they were on set. Collin had a hard time following them most of the times because of their inside jokes so he chose to just sit there and observe Dan and Patrick's looks and motives towards Serena. He figured that he would at least gain something from them being at his place. He definitely noticed how Patrick's eyes shifted towards Jenny whenever he was laughing so that made him leave him out of the picture but Dan was a problem and he knew it. He saw the way he was looking at Serena and how well they both got along, he was dying to know what he bought for her and was dying inside to just let it all out and kick him out of the place. Everyone knows that you don't bring personal gifts to a dinner, why did he have to make it harder than it already was to at least tolerate his existence.

* * *

"So Jenny when did you figure out that you like wearing clothes?" As soon as they all finished dinner, Jenny wandered around the house and headed towards the balcony only to be followed by Patrick who was trying so hard to get her to talk to him.

"Umm… What? I guess since I was day one and my parents made me?" Jenny didn't really get what Patrick meant by his question. She couldn't believe how weird this guy was, it was a good thing that he memorized his lines because he was incapable of forming a coherent sentence.

"No I mean, when did you… like when did you choose to be a fashion consultant" If Jenny wasn't completely oblivious to him, she would have noticed the drips of sweats falling down his front and the way his hand was massaging his neck.

"Actually since I was a little kid, I always liked to dress myself when I was young. And then I found a pleasure dressing up my mom. And as a teen, when most of the girls were doodling their crushes names on a paper, I would be designing dresses and that's when I knew that it's going to be what I do in life" Patrick was nodding along the way happy to see that they are finally talking something else. "What about you? Have you always dreamed about becoming an actor?"

"To be honest no. I have a business degree, I spent most of my life thinking that I wanted to be a business man and I worked so hard for it. It took me three months at work to figure out that I actually hated this field, and back then I was dating an actress who once took me to an acting class with her, and that got me hooked"

"Wow, it must have been nice. You know to find yourself, but for what it's worth I think that you're an amazing actor. I mean Dan did like you so that must mean something" she smiled at him.

"Yeah, the same goes to you. It's amazing to figure out what do you want in life at an early age, so do you still design your own clothes?"

"All the time, I have a wardrobe full of dresses designed by me but Dan is the only one who's allowed to see those."

"Oh and why is that?" he asked curiously

"I'm not ready to hear what everyone has to say about it" she said sounding vulnerable for the first time ever

"Well if you don't take the risk you'll never really know, just be sure that when you're finally ready to do it, you have dozens of people who will be there next to you. Me included" he added making Jenny blush. This was the first real conversation they ever had and Jenny was pretty surprised by how different he sounds. He was never one to know what to say, but right now it feels like he's saying everything she wants him to say.

* * *

"You know I'm kind of hurt" Dan and Serena were sitting in the living room while everyone else was doing something. Collin has just gotten up to refill their wine glasses and Dan took this as an initiative to talk.

"And why is that?"

"Because you still haven't opened my gifts" he replied widening his eyes jokingly

"Oh my god! You're right, I totally forgot sorry" Serena was by now walking towards the chair that had the perfectly wrapped gifts sitting on it

She took them both and sat next to Dan who asked her to open the little one first, and as Serena unwrapped the gift she was surprised by a thick cooking book.

"So that next time you'll be the one cooking yourself" he said explaining why he bought her this.

"Who? Serena? She's not even good for coffee. Are you trying to kill me man?" said Collin joining them by now and laughing by himself.

"This book teaches everything from A to Z and if you follow the recipe well you'll be eating the best meals in no time" replied Dan not even bothering to look at Collin

"Actually I don't mind her not cooking. Whatever pleases my queen" said Collin sitting next to Serena and passing her open mouth kisses on her neck and shoulder making both Serena and Dan uncomfortable. His girlfriend try to push him away, but Collin wouldn't have it, he kept being inappropriate acting as if no one was there in the room.

"I can't wait to try and cook. Thanks Dan"

"Now for the next gift I need to call everyone to come. Just wait a second" said Dan preparing himself to stand up before Serena stopped him

"I'll go, give me a minute" Serena found it as an excuse to get her by now drunk boyfriend off of her and to stop him from acting inappropriately in front of Dan.

Once everyone was gathered in Serena and Collin's living room, Serena held open the somewhat long gift and started to open it instantly having one of the biggest smiles once she found out what it was. It was a picture they took on the photo-shoot they did a week ago and they were supposed to use it to promote the movie. The movie picture was already edited and made with Serena right in the middle, topped by "Amelia" the movie name. This all made it more real for Serena, she has always dreamt of this moment, the moment she would read "starring Serena Van Der Woodsen" and it made her eyes tear.

"Serena you look great in this one. Although it kind of hurts that you're not using me to promote the movie too" said Patrick jokingly

"Well the point of this whole movie is to prove that girls can be successful even if they don't have a man in their lives. Especially if it's someone that's weighing them down, kind of like you character in the movie" said Dan partly replying to Patrick and partly trying to get Serena to listen and to break up with Collin because he was controlling her.

* * *

 **So sorry for taking this long to update! And I think the next chapter will take even more time.**

 **I can't bring myself to sit down and write and when I do, I have a hard time writing and coming up with ideas.**

 **Anyway hope you like it, review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

After they all sat for an hour, everyone left but Dan and Jenny who were asked by Serena personally to stay some more. Jenny and Serena went to Serena's room so she can show her the new dress she bought leaving the two guys sitting awkwardly, with Dan staring at the ceiling and Collin staring straight at Dan.

"You better keep your distance" said Collin breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" replied Dan already clenching his fists waiting for him to say the slightest offence so he can tackle him on the ground.

"Serena. I know you like her" he said looking at him not even blinking "If you know what's good for you, you keep your distance"

"If you know what's good for you, you treat her well and appreciate what you have so that no matter how close I try to get, she wouldn't be even remotely interested" Dan said so sure of himself and happy by his reply, leaving Collin fuming and loss for words.

"Dan you're ready to go?" Serena and Jenny emerged back laughing and smiling oblivious to the tension built in the room after leaving the two boys together.

"Yeah sure. Serena, Collin thank you so much for tonight" he said shaking the man's hand with a smirk on his face and passing Serena a quick hug before heading towards the door with his sister by his side.

Serena followed them both to the door and thanked them for coming, thanking Dan again for the great gifts he bought her.

As soon and they both turned their backs, she closed the door and went to the living room where Collin was still in his place. Happy she went over to him and placed herself next to him.

"Thank you so much for tonight. I know that you don't like having people over and you only did it for me" she said taking his hands in hers

"Well yeah, just don't get used to it" he said faking a laugh.

"So what do you think? Do you like them?"

"Yeah they're really nice" Collin wanted to tell her about Dan so bad but he knew that it would only end up in them fighting and he really didn't want to do that taking Dan's advice.

"Glad you did. All of them mean so much to me Collin, they're all so great for me. Now the serious stuff, where should we hang the movie poster?" Serena was smiling like a goof proud of herself and the fact that she is starring in a movie that will hopefully be successful. If she wanted to be honest, she owe it all to Dan. Sure she was talented, but the fact that he chose her to star in his movie even though she didn't have so much experience in acting meant so much to her. The blonde actress knew that he even helped her get better in acting with the little details he pays attention on and all the remarks he gives her and everyone else on set.

 _Flashback_

" _And cut. Patrick can I have a word with you please? Everybody else this will be fast take 5" Dan called Patrick and motioned him over a calm corner in the back of the set_

" _What's up with them?" said Serena approaching Jenny and pointing at Dan and Patrick._

" _Oh nothing, Dan's probably giving his opinion on something he didn't like" Jenny shrugged and Serena smiled remembering all the other sets she's been on and the way the director would practically yell at the actor or actress in front of everyone to tell them where they went wrong while Dan chooses to talk the actor by himself._

 _Serena and Patrick were both back on their point waiting for Dan's action when Serena's curiosity kicked in._

" _So what was that about?" she said turning her head towards Dan so that Patrick understands what she was talking about._

" _Dan noticed that my I'm moving my hands way too much so he asked me to try and limit that action a little" Serena couldn't believe how sweet he was and how he paid attention to things no one will probably even notice._

* * *

It was a Saturday morning and Serena was glad that they didn't have to shoot on this particular day because it was Cece's birthday and she wanted to spend the whole day with her. Rushing out of the door, she went and picked a small cake to celebrate with her grandmother and then headed straight to the nursing home.

"Hey Serena" Nancy, the nurse that was on call that day, greeted her.

"Hey Nancy, how are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"Doing well. You know you grandma's health is really improving. Getting visitors has been helping her a lot"

"Oh she's been having friends over?" replied Serena clearly surprised. She hasn't visited her grandma this last week because of how busy she was.

"Yeah practically every day. He's even here now" Serena looked at her watch. 10 a.m, who the hell could be here this early on a Saturday. She shrugged and kept walking to her grandmother's room, she knocked twice before entering and was shocked to see the last person she expected to see on her day off. Here stood Dan Humphrey in her grandmother's room and she just couldn't believe it.

"Hey nana! Happy birthday" Serena was hugging her grandma by now kissing her repeatedly over her forehead and hair.

"Oh honey you're just in time. Dan and I were just leaving to go out for a breakfast, we'll just come back here for the cake after it"

"Actually why don't we take it with us and we can spend the whole day out. I mean it's not your birthday everyday right?" said Dan looking at Serena waiting for her approval. Ever since, Serena and him came to visit her grandmother he got really attached to her. He didn't know whether it was just the fact that she was related to the girl he likes, or the fact that he didn't have a grandma growing up but Dan just got accustomed to come here every other day. Cece's company was mostly fun, they were both good friends by now jokingly insulting each other's and talking about anything and everything.

"Sounds like a good plan" Serena instantly agreed still kind of confused about Dan being there.

* * *

"So you and Cece, when did this start?" Serena joked as she and Dan were left alone at the table when Serena headed to the bathroom. Serena couldn't believe how much at ease her grandmother felt with Dan even though she had a history of being unpleasantly snob when it comes to anyone that doesn't fit in the Upper East Side circle.

"As soon as my eyes met hers" Dan joked back

"Seriously Dan, why didn't you tell me that you were visiting her this often?"

"I don't know, I didn't want you to feel like you need to come with me every time. Honestly I'm really enjoying her company and from the day you introduced her to me she intrigued me. I wanted to know everything about her life."

"Well thank you. She really needed a distraction from her disease, she feels at ease and I bet that's mostly because of you" Tears started to show in Serena's eyes just like they did at every time she thought about her grandmother and her disease.

"Hey, hey she's okay. She's going to be okay and she's getting much better by the day" Serena nodded her head trying to stop the tears from coming down knowing fully well that Cece was about to be back. Just then, she felt Dan's hand on top of hers as he intertwined their fingers and squeezed them still talking and assuring her about everything.

"Thank you" she whispered caressing his hand with her thumb before removing her hand from his grasp and moving it under her eyes as soon as she spotted Cece returning.

"So birthday girl, what do you feel like doing next?" Dan said as soon as she arrived to try and distract her from noticing Serena's upset face.

* * *

"I'm asking her out tonight" said Patrick to Serena just as soon as he reached her. He certainly needed her advice, out of everyone in there she was the only one that knew about his feelings for Jenny and he needed help.

"Good for you. How are you planning to do it?" she asked quite excited for both of them. She loved Jenny like a little sister and she knew that Patrick would really treat her well.

"I don't know, I'll just bring it up. After your dinner, we started talking a little bit more on set so I'll just invite her to dinner and hope she agrees" he explained while faint taint of blush started spreading across his face.

"Well good luck with that. I have a feeling she will" she winked at him

"I have a small problem though. Dan has been giving me some stern looks lately and I think he know about my feelings. I swear yesterday I was about to go talk to her and he just looked at me making me change my mind" Serena giggled slightly remembering a conversation she and Dan had.

 _Flashback:_

" _You'll come back to my place yeah?" asked Dan his sister who was just leaving to go to a party after having dinner with Dan and Serena._

" _I don't know, I'll text you when I know" she answered while checking herself one last time in the mirror._

" _Come back here that way I can wake you up early in the morning and make you some yummy breakfast" he said selling her the idea. He hated the fact that she had an apartment. He always wished that she would just stay with him, he was always worried when she was sleeping alone at her place._

" _Fine, okay I'm gonna go now. Bye you guys"_

" _Jen text me when you're there and if you need anything I'll be here just call me or text me" he said what was now a habitude for Jenny to hear and he was relieved to see her nod in acceptance._

 _Dan sighed as soon as she closed the door after her. It was the same every time she left the house this late at night. He knew his sister could take good care of herself but being raised as the big brother took a toll on him and he couldn't help it._

" _Aww is little Danny scared to stay alone at night?" said Serena pouting her lips and making fun of the way Dan was left after Jenny took off._

" _I worry about her you know? Every time she's out, I keep all my attention on the phone afraid that I would miss it if she needed me. My parents asked me to take care of her when we moved cities and I… I just… worry about her" he said putting his heart out. It's amazing how Serena and him could talk about anything without worrying of the other one using it against them later or judging them._

" _I know you do. Us big siblings do, but you can't protect her everywhere. Jenny is a wise girl and she can protect herself just stop trying to think of all the bad things that could happen to her. Think about the good things, like the fact that she could meet her soul mate out there" she said trying to get him to think about something else._

" _Oh yeah you really made it better. Because picturing your little sister with a boy is sooo relieving" he said turning his sarcasm mode on. " I panic every time she goes with a group of friends, just imagine me seeing her with a boy alone. That's not going to happen" he said pretty serious making Serena crack up._

" _Oh come on Dan, you don't expect her to stay single that much more yeah? I mean I know that she's had boyfriends before you guys moved here and she's bound to have more here. Look at her, she's beautiful, smart and funny who wouldn't want that?"_

" _Watch me keeping every boy out of her way" he said being persistent and Serena changed the subject not really wanting to go there with him._

 _End of flashback_

"Don't worry about him. If she said yes, I'll talk to him and you two will go out" said Serena assuring Patrick

* * *

 **I know that I suck and that I kept you guys waiting that much but college is driving me mad.**

 **I hope the next chapter will be posted soon and I really hope you like it.**

 **Review xx**


	11. Chapter 11

"On a scale from one to ten, how much do you love me?" Dan heard Serena ask as soon as he picked his cellphone.

"What do you want?" he asked, a smile already forming on his lips. He knew she wanted something, that would be the only reason she would call him when he knew her boyfriend was home. But he didn't mind, he liked that she felt at ease in asking him favors instead of her boyfriend.

"Do you remember Blair? My friend that I told you about?" she heard him say yes and continued talking " Well so you remember how I told you that she's married to this awful person and was only staying with him because of her kids. Anyway, she just called me to tell me that she got away with them and she's coming here."

"Oh that's great to here" he said making her instantly notice the difference between his and Collin's reaction that wasn't really drawn to the fact that she left her husband and told her she must've been at fault if he was treating her like that.

"Yeah I know, but Collin and I are invited to his father's place and I won't be able to pick her up from the airport so can you please just pick her up and let her stay at your place just for the night? I promise I'll be over the first thing in the morning and we'll look for a place to stay. But she's with two kids and she'll be here late at night and she will"

"Serena, Serena" Dan interrupted her laughing "I'll do it just stop explaining yourself and please just stop with the rambling, that is my thing not yours" he said joking. "Just text me her flight info and I'll be there"

"God thank you so much you're the best!" she said squealing happy to miss the fight she knew she was going to have with Collin if she was going to cancel dinner.

* * *

Dan was surprised. When Serena told him he should pick up her best friend that ran away from her husband and had two kids with her, he expected nothing like the woman standing right in front of him. That girl looked like she was going to a gala rather than escaping a failure of a marriage. Her and her children were all looking graceful and tidied up from head to toe.

"So you must be Hannah and Brody" he said pointing to each one of her kids receiving a genuine smile from Blair for taking the time to learn about them before coming here. Serena told her that she wouldn't be able to pick her up so she will be sending Dan, the director of the film she was filming. She had heard a lot about Dan these couple of months and made sure that Serena trusted him enough to send her and her kids home with him.

"Blair Waldorf" said Blair while throwing her hand in front of her for Dan to shake.

"Dan Humphrey, nice to meet you. So just like Serena told you, you guys going to stay at my place for the night, it's about an hour drive. Do you want to stop somewhere before or do you need anything you want me to do before we go?" he asked and received a shake from her so they directly went towards the car.

Once they arrived home, Brody was already fast asleep so Dan picked him up and assured her that he would take care of the luggage once they settled in. He had already prepared a room for them to sleep in making sure they were as comfortable as possible. Dan appreciated Blair so much, he had a weak point to women suffering in their marriage and he was glad he could at least help one, even if it was just for the night. He wanted to make her feel safe because he knew it must be really hard for her to go through what she is currently going through.

* * *

It was 8:00 a.m when Blair and Dan heard a knock on the door. The two of them already knew who it was. Blair was really glad her best friend was finally there, she really needed her, needed to talk to her and vent about everything that had happened. She Humphrey siblings have been awake since 6:00 a.m. As a mother, she was used to waking up this early with her kids and she was surprised to find Dan awake as well at the time.

"B!" Serena squealed happily as soon as she entered the house running towards her and hugging her for what felt like an hour. "I missed you so much! Are you okay? Is everything okay?"

"I missed you too. I'm as good as a person who just left her husband can be".

"I'll tell you what, I will take Hannah and Brody to the park and spend some time with them so you two can stay alone and talk about everything. I will take a good care of them so you don't have to worry at all" he said addressing to Blair what they already talked about sometime before. Blair didn't need the reassurance, she knew that Dan would be really attentive with them and she trusted him because of Serena.

"So tell me everything" said Serena as soon as Dan left with her niece and nephew. She was so excited to have Blair that close to her again, yet she was sad that she had to go through what she did and was hoping that it would all get better from now on.

"Well you know how I've been thinking about it for years now and I kept postponing it for the sake of the kids. But S it just got worse and worse so I assigned a lawyer and we'll see what we're going to do from here but he said that he was 99% sure that the kids won't be going to their father because of his bad state and that we could easily prove that he's not able to raise them. S, he almost him Brody! I swear I lost it at that moment and I took them and ran away to a hotel, talked to a lawyer from there and just moved here so we could stay away from that place and at least I have you here" Blair had tears in her eyes at this point and Serena hugged her tight to let her know that she could let go.

"Don't worry about it, I'm here for you and I promise you it will all get better soon enough. So do you want to stay at a hotel or would you rather rent an apartment or something?"

"Actually I'm going to stay at Dan's place. We were talking this morning and he offered it, he said that he already have too many rooms and we could easily fit here" Serena was shocked to say the least. She didn't expect such a thing to happen.

"Yeah but B how? You can't stay at a stranger's place" The blonde really didn't know what the hell she was saying but she couldn't process the thought of her best friend living with Dan. She didn't exactly know why but she just didn't want it to happen.

"A stranger? Serena you told me you trusted him. He has my kids at the moment for god's sake. What are you talking about? Is there any reason I shouldn't trust Dan?" Blair was panicking at the moment. Her best friend spent the last months talking on and on about this director and how nice and trustworthy he is. She asked him to pick her up and assured her she would be safe sleeping at his place for the night and now he's with her kids god knows where and she's just telling her he's a stranger?

"No, no I didn't mean it like that. Dan is great and of course you could trust him but I mean do you really want to be living with him? I mean wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to be living in a hotel or something?"

"It wouldn't actually. Brody and Hannah have already experienced so much this past month and I want to try and make it as easy for them so staying in a hotel room would really confuse them. And in all honesty I am afraid to rent an apartment and stay in it by myself with them, and I know for a fact that that boyfriend of yours wouldn't let us crash in with you so Dan Humphrey is kind of my last hope of a home for me and my family"

"Well… you are right" said Serena still unconvinced and not impressed by the fact that Blair and Dan would be living together, under one roof.

* * *

 **Yes... I'm still alive. I swear I think about my fics and about writing at least once per week but I never find the time to do it! I hope I'll have more ideas and more time soon so I could update sooner than it took me this time.**

 **Hope you guys like Blair's appearance and remember that i'm a hardcore DERENA fan so Blair won't be a problem:)**

 **Revieww and tell me what you think!**


End file.
